The Cookie Dough War TemaShika,GaaraOC,KankuroOC
by Mizu no Mita
Summary: This is totally random and very funny. Rated T for a suggestive moment or two. And written by a bored and hyper teenage girl. READ AT OWN MENTAL RISK!


[[ Okay in this fanfic it's in script format and what you seen in parentesees are actions or happenings. what is inside hyphins are thoughts. and what is inside braquets like everything you have read so far is me, Mizu No Mita, talking to you, the reader. Okay on with the totaly random totally crazy story. WARNING: IF YOU ARE TOO INTELEGENT YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND A WORD OF THIS STORY AND FYI IT WAS MADE BY A "TROUBLESOME" AND BORED TEENAGE GIRL.

(you see Temari and Shikamru walking in opposite directions)  
Temari: Lazy Bum.  
Shikamru: Pushy woman.  
(Kankuro and Gaara walk in)  
Gaara: Hello?  
Kankuro: Get into another fight?  
Temari:Yes.  
Shikamaru:Yep. (Sits down on couch and turns on TV)  
(Cell phone rings)  
Shikamaru: Damn it. (He looks at the table in the next room then shrugs.) Oh well Temari: SEE YOU ARE A LAZY BUM!!! Shikamru:so?  
Temari:Ugh! Why do I love this guy again? Oh yeah because he's my exact oppisite. (She rolls her eyes)  
(Gaara just watches the two with their little fight and in his mind he is in a feild of flowers but instead of flower buds there's cookies)  
Gaara: Yummy!  
Kankuro+Temari:What?  
Shikamru: It's too troublesome to care.  
Temari:EVERYTHING IS TOO TROUBLESOME TO YOU! '  
Shikamaru: ' Is not.  
Temari:IS TOO! EVER SINCE YOU WERE A KID YOU'VE FOUND EVERYTHING "TROUBLESOME"  
Shikamaru: This matters how? -As if this fight with her wasn't Troublesome enough.- ( -text- thoughts)  
Temari: Is our engagment too Troublesome? (Her voice is very iritated and cocky)  
Shikamaru:No! '  
(Temari walks over to him) Temari: Are you possitive? Because if it's too troublesome I can give you the riing back. (She says this as she takes off her engagment ring)  
Shikamru: NO! I'm positive our relationship is not to troublesome! Just our fights.  
Gaara: Which is like the entire relationship. (He says under his breath)  
Shikamaru / Temari: Gaara Shut up/ GAARA SHUT UP!  
Gaara: Meh.  
(Kankuro is long gone by now)  
Gaara:Hey! Where'd Kankuro go?  
(Temari and Shikamru turn to look where he had been.) Temari: He probably went to go see Mita.  
Shikamaru: Probably.

(Off in the Forest somewhere)  
Kankuro: You called?  
Mita: Yes, have you seen Jayna or Condara lately?  
Kankuro: Condara you should ask Gaara about and no I haven't seen Jayna in a while, I thought she was with you.  
Mita: She was 'till about a week ago then she said she had to go shomwhere and vanished. Do you think they got her?  
Kankuro: Nah. She's too tough for them, besides Itachi's not that stupid.  
Mita: I have a joyous feeling about this but also a ... sick to my stomache kind of feeling too. Kankuro:Come on let's get to the others, then we can find out more.  
Mita: Okay.  
(Mita, that's me!, and Kankuro head back to Konoha)

(You see Temari cooking with Gaara also in the kitchen with his sand around him. Shikamaru is watching Tv in the living room)  
Temari: My cooking isn't that bad.  
Gaara: Remember the birthday cake!  
Temari: That was a long time ago and I didn't mean for it to try and kill us all.  
Mita: Eh?  
Kankuro: You don't want to know.  
Mita: Okay?  
Gaara: I just want to be able to kill whatever you make if need be quickly and before it leaves the kitchen.  
Temari: Whatever. (She begins neading dough)  
Mita: Whatcha' making Temari?  
Temari: Cookies, chocolate chip ones.  
Gaara: YUM!  
Mita +Kankuro +Temari +Shikamaru: YOU MAY NOT HAVE ANY!  
Gaara: Awwww! You guys are mean.  
Temari: These are for the academy kids, at least for the ones that pass.  
Mita: Can I help?  
Temari: Sure.  
Mita: Uhhh... that doesn't look like cookie dough, and you don't nead cookie dough.  
Temari: I knew that. ( She sudden;y stops and trashes that batch.) Why don't you make the first batch.  
Mita: Good Idea. Watch closely. (Mita begins getting ingredieants and starts to make the dough)  
Gaara: Is she a good cook? (Wispers to Kankuro) Kankuro: Yeah, she makes good pancakes too. Gaara: Well at least our women are good cooks unlike our sister.  
Temari: I Heard That!  
Mita: You watchin?  
Temari: Yeah.  
Mita: And of coarse you have to do a taste test.( She sticks her finger into the dough and tries a bit of the dough.) Perrrrrrfect.  
Temari: Awsome, now what?  
Mita: Get me the cookie sheet.  
(Temari gets cookie sheet)  
Mita: Now we put the dough in small round balls onto the cookie sheet. You do that while I start the next batch. Out them in three rows of four each about an inch apart.  
(Temari nods her head and Mita starts work on the next batch of cookies)  
Shikamaru: Finally someone Temari will listen too when it comes to cooking.(He says as Kankuro and Gaara go into the living room)  
Kanluro: Yep. Hey Gaara have you seen Condara lately?  
Gaara: Yeah. Why?  
Kankuro: Mita wanted to know.  
Gaara" Okay, any reason why?  
Kankuro: I dunno.  
Shikamaru: Don't they see eachother in their dimension?  
Kankuro: Not since school let out. They see each other maybe twice a month.  
Shikamaru: That sucks.  
Temari: By the way guys I'm gunna be gone more often now, Sand village stuff.  
Gaara+Kankuro: Eh?  
Shikamaru: Okay, just don't cause anymore trouble than usual.  
Temari: Don't worry I will. (Flirty/Cheesy grin)  
Gaara: Aren't you surposed to be helping Mita?  
Temari: Nah Condara is.  
Gaara: CONDARA! When did she get here!  
Temari: About half aminute ago.  
Condara: Hi Gaara, Shik, prostitue.  
Kankuro: I AM NOT A DAMN PROSTITUE!!! Mita: CONDARA!! BE NICE TO MY MATE!  
Condara: Hehe. I don't have too. u OW! THAT HURT MITA!  
Mita: Serves you right. (Condara now has a large scratch across her arm)  
Condara:Mumble Mumble Mumble  
Mita: I can hear you ya know. (Condara just sticks her tounge out at Mita) Mita: Sabaku No Condara. I thought you were older than that.  
Condara: Mizu No Mita. You do that all the time.  
Mita: So? It grosses ya'll out, not me.  
Gaara: Exspeacaily when you lick a guy.  
Mita: You had my bear AND had put silver glitter in my hair! You derserved it! Gaara: bla bla bla. Details. Mita: Hey! you stole that from me! I say that all the time!  
Gaara: No you say Meh, Details. Not Bla bla bla Details.  
Mita: Meh, Details.  
Gaara: See!  
Mita: See what? (Smug grin)  
Gaara: Worm.  
Mita: Like I care what childish names you call me.  
Condara: Mita you are gonna mix the dough too much...MITA!  
Mita: Wha-?! Opps! It's okay just a little creamier. Heh.  
Condara: Uh huh Right. (Sarcasim and glare)  
Mita: What! It'll still taste the same.  
(Condara rolls her eyes)  
Temari: Shika? (Pokes him with her fan) Shika?  
Shikamaru: SNORE SNORE SNORE  
Temari: SHIKAMRU!  
Shikamaru: SNORE SNORE SNORE EVEN LOUDER  
Temari: Grrrrr! (Jumps over the couch and onto him) Ohhh. Shika?(Her voice seductive)  
Shikamaru: Can't you wait 'til you family is gone and we are upstairs in bed?  
Temari: They are gone, and why wait? (Her voice still seductive)  
Shikamaru: Because.  
Temari: Come on Shika-bear.(Her voice still seductive)  
Shikamaru: Fine just get off me.  
Temari: Okay, By the way Shika that was just to get you awake. (Her voice back to normal now)  
Shikamaru: Woman!  
(Kankuro and Gaara Laughing with Condara and Mita having a cookie dough fight in the kitchen) LOOK OUT!!! (Not sure which one said it)  
Shikamaru: For- (Is hit in face with cookie dough)  
Condara+Mita: Oppsie!  
(Shikamaru wipes cookie dough off face.) Shikamaru: Just what I needed Cookie dough. (Sarcastict)  
Temari: Well, you could throw it back.  
Shikamaru: Good Idea, but your aim is better. (He hands her the cookie dough as more comes flying at all of them)  
Gaara: COOKIE DOUGH!!!!! (He eats whatever hits him)  
Kankuro: Hey! Oh now your on! (He joins cookie dough fight)  
Temari: In Coming girls! (She throws cookie dough at them as they come out with two bowls of cookie dough.) Three hours later  
Mita: I'm pooped!  
Condara: Nice to meet ya Pooped, I'm tired.  
Temari: I don't even have the energy to laugh, though that was funny.  
(Kankuro calapses onto the floor from leaning on the couch back)  
Gaara: THAT WAS FUN! I HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY NOW!!!! HEY TEMARI GUESS WHAT?  
Temari: What Gaara?  
Gaara: YOU'RE ENGAGED TO SHIKAMARU! KANKURO IS OUT COLD ON THE GROUND AND MITA IS NEXT TO HIM LEANING ON HIS SHOULDER.  
AND CONDARA IS ALL MINE!  
Temari: Yes I know Gaara, now chill out.  
Gaara:BUT I'M TOO HYPER! HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Mita: SHUT UP GAARA!!!! (Glares)  
Gaara: MAKE ME!!!! (sticks tounge out.)


End file.
